


My Adventurer

by Midknight_thief



Category: redvsblue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter grif is an astronaut looking to find evidence that life can be sustained in space, and Richard Simmons is an employee was doing at mission control. When the both of them begin talking for company over the radio, their relationship of command and astronaut grows into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolmatsujpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolmatsujpeg/gifts).



> So a few weeks ago, my boyfriend actual_grif took a trip to NASA, and came up with the most amazing NASA rvb AU. Today he didn't have the best day and requested that I write a pick me up with a happy subject. So, here's a story that'll turn into a full length story about command worker Simmons and astronaut grif as the fall in love! This is for you, baby. I love you ❤️

The countdown was beginning, only two members of command watching the launch. Richard Simmons and David Washington watched closely as the ship on the launch pad, the Adventurer, began its launch. Simmons spoke clearly into his mike, counting down as their astronauts, Dexter grif, Franklin donut, and Lavernius Tucker, sat strapped into their seats.

"Lift off in 10...9...8..."

Grif looked behind him and smiled at donut. "Ready to walk on the moon?" 

Donut grinned. "You know it!"

Grif smiled and turned to nod at his co-pilot Tucker. Tucker gave him a grin and a thumbs up, leaning back in his seat.

"7...6...5..."

Grif kept his grip firm on the dash of controls he sat in front of, waiting patiently for the launch. They would land on the moon, come back with material to research for the possibility of growing plants, and come back within two days. As Simmons reached the end of the countdown, Grif silently counted along with him under his breath.

"4...3...2...1...liftoff."

A loud, near deafening boom went off as the ship was launch, ascending into the atmosphere. Simmons and Washington grinned at the successful launch, watching through the cameras placed in the ship to maintain the astronauts.

With experienced astronauts such as Tucker and Grif, and an enthusiastic one like donut, Simmons had no doubt that the would find what they were looking for. The future of life on another planet was merely a moon away.


End file.
